L'antre de Edward Cullen
by Citronade
Summary: Ce matin, j'avais lu une annonce dans le journal, cherche femme pour travailler pour Edward Cullen . Si j'avais su jamais j'aura lu le journal ce matin.      Dark Edward   Lemon.
1. Prologue

Prologue : 

Ce matin, j'avais lu une annonce dans le journal, cherche femme pour travailler pour Edward Cullen . Si j'avais su jamais j'aura lu le journal ce matin.

Dark Edward + Lemon.

**J'espère que vous allez bien aimé celle-ci ^^ **

**Si le prologue vous aura plus demain je métrerais le premier chapitre.**

_Citronade_


	2. Chapter 1

_Alors j'espère que mon prologue vous ai plus pour que vous lisiez mon 1 er chapitre et je ferais mon possible pour que je poste souvent des chapitre car demain la rentré malheureusement =O Bon le 1er__ chapitre il y a beaucoup de BlaBla je sais. Et merci beaucoup de la lire =) et pour les reviews aussi. Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe =/_

_**Tiens a préciser que le vocabulaire dans cette fiction peuvent choqué certains alors si certains n'aime pas ne lisez pas cette fiction**_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 23 ans et j'habite à Phoenix tout de seul je suis partie de chez mes parents il y a 1 ans, il me manque énormément car depuis je l'ai vois plus tellement mais bon sa m'empêche pas de l'est appeler, il habite à Forks c'est pour sa qu'il me manque beaucoup et mes amies aussi d'ailleurs, mais je m'en suis fais des nouveaux ici, ma meilleur amie Alice des fois je me demande qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle et aussi je suis la recherche d'un emploie. Mon rêve c'est d'ouvrir une librairie, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas les moyens pour construire une entreprise. Aujourd'hui comme d'habitude je me rendis a la ANPE pour avancé dans ma recherche d'emploie.. Mais c'est toujours le même résultat « Il y a toujours rien pour vous Mademoiselle Swan, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez en trouvé du travail » genre de discours que j'en n'ai plus que marre d'entendre! Je rentra chez moi toujours sans travail. Le lendemain matin, j'alla chercher mon journal dans ma boîte a lettre quand une annonce me sauta aux yeux

_Si vous voulez trouvé du travail facilement contacter-moi au 085 536 96 _

_Edward Cullen._

Cette annonce m'intriguer, car je ne sais pas si c'est une blague car il nous dit pas en quoi est-ce travail, ne demande guères de diplôme, mais tout ce que je retenais c'est qu'il me fallait un travail au plus vite, alors je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro.

**- Bonjour secrétaire de Edward Cullen, que je puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Bonjour euh .. Enfaite, je viens de lire dans le journal que Monsieur Cullen cherché du monde pour travailler, il y a toujours de la place ?**

**- Bien sûr Mademoiselle, Monsieur Cullen veut beaucoup de monde, un plus ou un de moins sa lui est égal.**

**- Merci, mais je voudrais savoir en quoi constitue ce travail car dans l'annonce rien n'est détaillé ?**

**- Ah sa mademoiselle! Vous le saurez quand vous aurais discuté avec Monsieur Cullen, a moins que vous voulez point ce travail ?**

**- Si, si … il faut que je travail je pourrais même commencer toute de suite si je pouvais ^^**

**- Je m'en doute Mademoiselle, alors tout d'abord il faut que je vous donne un rendez-vous pour rencontré Monsieur Cullen, 18heure ce soir vous conviendra-t-il ?**

**- Oui, bien sur même si c'est un peu tard.**

**- Je sais, mais Monsieur Cullen est toujours pris dans la journée il ne peux que le soir.**

**- Ok, et c'est ou exactement l'endroit ou je dois venir ?**

**- 345 rue Anita conti, vous ne pourrais pas le loupé c'est un bâtiment de trois étages avec une cours devant et derrière c'est un peu au milieu de nulle part.**

**- Ok, merci beaucoup Madame en revoir**

**- En revoir mademoiselle et a ce soir.**

Oh je suis trop contente, j'espère que ce travail saura pas dure, bon je vais pas me plaindre déjà alors que je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire bon d'abord je dois téléphonez a Alice pour lui dire !

**- Coucou ma Lili**

**- Coucou ma Bell's**

**- Sa va ?**

**- Ouii et toi ?**

**- Oui super, ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous pour un travail**

**- Ah bon ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ba cette aprèms midi, je vais allez acheter un ensemble pour être bien présentable ^^ viens avec moi, dis pas non car c'est pas négociable !**

**- Ok, pour te faire plaisir Lili, on se rejoint au centre commercial ?**

**- Oui a toute de suite Bell's**

Ma folle de shopping elle ne changera jamais, c'est bizarre comme moi elle a un rendez vous pour un travail.

30 min plus tard

**- Alors toi aussi ta un rendez vous pour un travail ?**

**- Oui, j'ai lu sa dans le journal ce matin!**

** - A toi aussi!**

**- Oui celle de Jasper Hale j'ai rendez vous a 18 heure la bas c'est 345 rue Anita conti et toi ?**

**- Ba moi c'est pareille c'est juste que c'est Edward Cullen, le monde est petit comme même pour qu'on n'est la même offre d'emploie mais pas le même patron xD.**

**- Oui et imagine on finis avec eux, c'est pour sa vaux mieux être très présentable si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Oui, je comprend ce que tu veux dire Alice, mais moi je cherche du travail, je veux pas arrivé la bas et sauté mon nouveau patron, si j'ai envie de tiré un coup j'ira dans un bar voyons, sinon on n'a qu'a y aller après ?**

**- Oui, si tu veux a part si je finis avec mon patron sous le bureau.**

**- Ok Alice continue en plus .**

**- Mais je plaisante voyons, bon allez on n'y va avant que les boutiques fermes**.

Alice s'acheta un haut noir moulant avec une jupe grise et aussi des sous vêtements noir. Et, moi un haut noir et une jupe noir et des sous vêtements bleu. Ont pris la route pour allez jusqu'à chez moi pour allez se préparé car on décida d'y allez toutes les deux.

1 heure plus tard

Ont n'étaient dans la cour du bâtiment, je regardé autour de moi, sa me faisait un peu peur je peux le dire, il pleuvait alors que à Phoenix c'est très rare, on n'entra dans le bâtiment pour allez à l'accueil

**- Bonjour je suis Alice Brown, j'ai rendez vous avec Jasper Hale.**

**- D'accord je le préviens de votre arrivé, monté au 1 er étage et tournée a droite et vous verrais le bureau de Monsieur Hale.**

**- Ok, merci. Bella on se rejoint dehors après je t'envoie un message quand je te dit que j'ai finis**.

Alice partit me laissant seule avec la dame de l'accueil qui était occupé au téléphone.

**- Euh bonjour madame, je suis Isabella Swan, je viens pour le rendez vous de 18 heure avec Monsieur Culle.**

**- Oui, mademoiselle vous pouvez y allé. Prenais l'ascenseur montez au troisième étage et allez jusqu'au fond et vous verrais le bureau de Monsieur Cullen.**

**- Merci..**

Je monta dans l'ascenseur j'étais morte de trouille, j'arriva au troisième étage jusqu'à arrivé au bureau de Monsieur Cullen. Je frappa a la porte

**- Oui, vous pouvez entré**.

J'y étais, calme toi sa va allez, oh mon dieu cet homme est magnifique, je crois rêver, ses cheveux bruns roux et ses yeux vert émeraudes, mmm et ce corps m'a l'air appétissant.

**- Essayez- vous je vous prie**.

Je m'assis sans dire un mot.

**- Bonjour je suis Isabella Swan, je viens pour l'offre d'emploie.**

**- Mmm, je voie, vous pourrez bien me corresponde en tout cas me dit-il avec une voix suave**.

J'étais déstabilisé, je savais pas quoi dire mais bon je pris la parole

-** Enfaite, ce travail constitue en quoi ? Car il n'y avait pas de détails sur l'offre de l'emploie**.

Il me regarda bizarrement il se leva de son siège et il me prit ma main pour l'embrassé toujours en me regardant dans les yeux. J'avais envie de plus, mais je ne voulais pas qui voyes que il me laissait pas indifférente. Il s'approcha plus de moi, et se mit a chuchoté dans mon oreille

**- Ne t'ai tu jamais posé la question, que tout cela était un coup menté pour que toi et ton amie Alice vienne ici? Non? Ba voila je vais te le dire, ton travail sa sera de t'occupé de moi sexuellement.**

Oh mon dieu, ou je suis tombé jamais je ne fera sa

**-C'est une blague ? **

**- Bien sure que non Mademoiselle et je dois dire que j'ai très envie de vous**

** - Mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Pour pute ou quoi ? **

**- Pas la maintenant mais quand tu sera dans mon lit avec moi oui ou toute de suite sur mon bureau si tu veux.**

J'enleva sa main de ma main pour lui foutre une claque dans la figure et je pris la fuite. Mais il m'attrapa avant et me colla fortement contre un mur et me gifla.

**- Tu crois, que je vais te laissez partir après ce que tu viens de me faire petite salope ?**

Il pris mon visage dans ses mains, j'avais des larmes qui coulait, il me regarda bien dans les yeux, son regard signifier l'envie et la colère. Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa de force je reçu une décharge électrique dans mon corps, je le repoussa en lui foutant un coup pied dans ses parties intimes. Il tomba à terre, et je me remis a courir pour atterrir dans l'ascenseur quand je l'ai vu courir aussi vite, les portes de l'ascenseur était entrain de se fermer que il l'est ouvrit aussitôt. J'avais peur, de son regard surtout.

**- Jamais t'aura du faire sa!**

Il m'attrapa et me donna des coups de poing dans le ventre et je tomba à terre. Il me souleva et se mit à me chuchoté dans l'oreille

**- Maintenant, tu es à moi, jamais tu ne quittera ce bâtiment, tu va m'obéir ma petite Isabella.**

Avant de m'évanouir je mis a pensé, et je me suis dit: « Jamais, j'aura du lire le journal ce matin »

* * *

Alors verdict? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ? Nul ? Bien ?

Que va-t-il se passez au prochain chapitre pour Isabella ?

Si vous voulez le savoir Cliquer sur Reviews

Bisous

Citronade


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé d'avoir délaissé mes fictions …. Je n'avais pas la force d'écrire j'ai les idées dans la tête mais j'ai beaucoup de mal a les écrire alors si défois vous avais du mal a me comprendre dites le moi xD et pour les fautes d'orthographe et conjugaison je serais toujours aussi nul malheureusement on ne peux pas être bon partout ! J'èspére que ce chapitre vous conviendras dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'accepte les critiques !

_**Chapitre 2**_

Paniqué je me demande ou je suis, les souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit Mr Cullen m'avait donné un coup dans le ventre qui m'avait plongé dans le noir complet. Oh ce salaud je ferais tout pour bien lui refaire du mal comme le coup de pied que je lui est donné. Je suis attaché à un mur par terre plongé dans l'obscurité le plus sombre qu'il soit déjà que j'ai peur du noir alors je suis encore plus paniqué. Je n'étais pas seule dans cette pièce il y avait une respiration forte

_Bella : Qui est la ? _

_Alice: Bella c'est moi je t'avais pas entendu je ne savais pas que il y avait quelqu'un avec moi dans cette pièce je me sens mieux mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passé et toi sa va ? _

_Bella: Non sa va pas je ne sais pas ce qui arrivé comment sa s'est passé pour toi Mr Hale ta dit quoi exactement ? _

_Alice: Je suis rentré et déjà quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui il me donna des frissons dans le dos avec ces yeux qui me fixait de partout et je me suis installé au fauteuil a côté de lui et il ma proposé de travaillé pour lui d'être a ces petits soins, de lui obeir si je ne voulais pas etre puni dés qu'il a dit sa crois moi j'ai rigolé, je croyais que c'était une blague mais il était sérieux du coup j'ai pris mes jambes a mon cou jusqu'à la porte mais il m'avait déjà rattrapé et me donna un coup dans le ventre et j'atterris ici avec toi. J'ai peur je veux plus revoir ce type Bella comment on va faire ? Toi aussi Mr Cullen ta fait le même côup ? _

_Bella: Oui Mr Cullen est pareil que Mr Hale, moi aussi j'ai peur Alice et je peux pas te voir ce noir obscur me terrifie. _

_Alice: Attend écoute j'entend du bruit _

J'entendis des bruits de pas qui venait jusqu'à ici. Quelqu'un nous ouvris la porte. Je pus enfin voir la lumière c'était un homme avec des cheveux longs blonds qui était a la porte.

_?: Je m'appelle James et je suis chargé gente de demoiselle de vous amenez dans la grande salle, je vais vous détachez mais n'essayez pas de crier car sinon croyez moi des filles comme vous je peux les faires souffrir lentement._

Je regarde Alice qui étais encore plus terrorisé que moi, il nous détacha et nous fais sortir de cette pièce on traversa un long couloir qui constitué que des portes de gauche a droite au fond une grande porte qui devaient être la porte qui nous emmène a cette grande salle. On n'arriva devant cette porte et j'entendis des bruits derrière cette porte..

_James: Alors les filles vous allaient bien être calme comparé aux autres filles qui sont ici._

Autres filles ? On n'étais pas les seules. La porte s'ouvrit, il y avait environ une trentaine de filles dans cette salle oh mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'être dans une abattoir.

_Alice: Mais ou sommes nous ? Qu'Est-ce qui nous veulent?_

_James: Oh sa tu le sera bientôt ma chère petite Alice et petite Isabella_

_Bella: Comment savez-vous que on s'appelle comme cela ?_

_James: On vous attend toutes depuis longtemps petite Isabella ah oui enfête tu préfére que l'on t'appelle Bella. _

Son ton et son regard me glaça le sang il me fait peur. Je pris Alice et nous mis dans un coin de cette pièce.

_Bella: Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais t'inquiète pas on va faire tout pour s'échapper d'ici._

_?: Oh crois moi personne ne sortira d'ici sans notre accord._

Je me retourna et fis face a un homme grand brun musclé, il avança et pris la direction des trois sièges a fond de la salle. Il y avait des gardes a chaque coin de la pièce. Toutes les filles se regardèrent paniqué et entendait le verdict du savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici. Deux autres hommes arrivèrent pour prendre place a côté de l'homme que je venais de croisé. L'un d'entre eux n'était qu'autre Edward Cullen. Il me regarda et son regarda me faisait frissonné de peur et d'un autre sentiment que je ne savais pas encore en quoi était il.

_Alice: Mais c'eessstt Jasper Hale, Bella il faut que on s'en n'aille j'ai peur.._

_?: SILLLENNCEEE ! _

Toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent de parlé .

_?: Enfin, alors avant de vous expliqué pourquoi êtes vous ici je vais me présenté, Je suis Emmett Cullen, a ma gauche c'est Jasper Hale et a ma droite Edward Cullen. Alors vous êtes ici pour participé un jeu qui durera 1 ans et au bout de 1ans on décidera qui reste et partira car vous êtes toutes a nous enfin 10 d'entre vous ira avec moi et 10 autres avec Jasper et 10 autres avec Edward. Le jeu constitue a notre propre plaisir plus vous respecterais les régles plus vite vous aurait la vive sauve.. Alors sur ce nous allons dire qui va allez avec qui. Ce qui vont avec moi devraient prendre la porte a gauche: Rosalie, Angela, Laura, Sue, Julie, Joe, Julia, Magali, Anais, Manon.. _

_Jasper: C'est a mon tour de dire quelles filles vont venir avec moi … _

Alice partit avec lui je ravala mes larmes allaient-je retrouvé ma alice.

Edward pris les derniers filles nous empruntâmes la porte quand il passa derrière moi en me chuchotant derrière l'oreille

_**Le jeu ne fais que commencé petite Isabella…..**_

**J'espere que vous avait aimé sinon vous avait qu'a me lancé des tomates xD franchement dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé. Tout ceci vient dans mon imagination…**


End file.
